Just Be You
by Jonas and Degrassi Obsessed
Summary: Every girl views Prom differently. Maya Matlin just doesnt care about it. Can some members of the Hockey team change that? Can her boyfriend help her see that what they think doesnt matter? Cam & Maya.


**Hi! This is my first Campbell and Maya fanfic! I am totally in love with this couple. They're a bit awkward, innocent and so adorable! They're second to Eclare in my book! :)**

**(A/N: Cam's in grade 11, and Maya is in grade 10.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, even though I want to. I don't own Dylan Everett, but if I did... Oh the things I'd do to that boy. ;) haha.**

**Read and Review please! :)**

* * *

_Just Be You._

Prom season.

Girls begin planning for this special occasion months in advance. Hair, makeup, the perfect dress, and even which boy to escort them to the dance. It's as if nothing else matter when this certain event is on its way.

However, Maya Matlin, now in grade 10 at Degrassi was unlike the rest of the female population. She didn't care about finding the perfect dress, or getting her hair to look just right. She didn't really even care about prom altogether.

Her best friend however couldn't stop thinking about prom.

Currently, Maya Matlin was standing next to her locker talking to her two best friends, Tori and Tristan.

"I just don't understand why no 11th graders have asked me to prom yet..." Tori complained, pouting slightly as she crossed her arms.  
"Maybe because you have a boyfriend." Tristan pointed out, adjusting his fedora.

"Yeah, I guess so... But Zig knows how much I'm dying to go to prom! I just hope someone asks me..." Tori groaned.  
"I'm sure someone will." Maya smiled, trying to comfort her best friend.

"You're so lucky Maya!" Tori exclaimed, "You're gonna get to go to prom since Cam is in grade 11."  
"I guess," Maya shrugged, "But, he hasn't even asked me yet..."

Both Tristan and Tori's jaws dropped. "He hasn't asked you yet?" Tristan questioned shockingly.  
Maya simply shook her head no.

"That's insane. You two have been dating for over a year now, and he hasn't even asked you to prom yet? It's in two weeks!" the curly haired girl exclaimed.  
"It's not that big of a deal guys..."

Before Tori could respond with a comment on how important prom was, Maya felt a small tap on her shoulder.

Turning around, her eyes narrowed at the sight of Luke standing in front of her.

"...Um, Luke?" Maya muttered out, confused.

All he did was hand Maya a small folded up piece of later, "Your boyfriend asked me to give this to you."

Carefully retrieving the piece of paper from the hockey players hand, she nodded, "Thanks..."

"Sure, whatever." Luke muttered, before walking off in the opposite direction.  
"What's that?" Tristan smiled, curiously looking at the paper.

Maya shrugged, "Let's find out."  
"Out loud please!" Tori giggled.  
Rolling her eyes, Maya unfolded the piece of notebook paper, smiling lightly.

"Maya, meet me on the roof of the school once the final bell rings. I have a surprise for you. ;) xoxo Cam"

"Oh my gosh! Maya! He's totally gonna ask you to prom!" Tori yelled, jumping up and down happily.  
"You don't know that", Maya shrugged, folding the piece of paper up again.  
"What else could it mean?"

Biting her lip gently, Maya couldnt help but believe her best friends statement.  
"Maybe", Maya chuckled, "But I'm not getting my hopes up."

The bell soon rang, signalling everyone to head to their next class, "Ive got to get to class."  
"Tell us everything later, okay?" Tristan yelled as Maya walked off.  
"Will do!" Maya yelled back in response, not looking back at her two friends.

* * *

Finally in her last class of the day, Maya couldn't help but think about what her two friends were saying. She had prom on the brain.

Crazy right? Maya was never the type of girl to care about dances or getting dressed up. Her favorite outfit was a pair of skinny jeans, a Tshirt and converse for god sake! Come on.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the bell, signalling that school was over. Biting her lip gently, Maya stood up, gathered her things, and walked to her locker.

When she put everything she needed into her black backpack, she began walking for the stairs to lead her to the roof.

What did Cam have planned?

Walking up the steps to the rooftop, Maya gently opened the door. Looking around, she notified that there were flowers everywhere. Gorgeous ones at that.

"Maya Matlin", she heard a familiar voice call from behind. Turning around, the blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Campbell Saunders." she stated, smirking. Chuckling, he walked over to her, roses in hand.

"So, um..." Cam began, stuttering a bit, "I'm not that good this type of stuff, and it should be easy since you've been my girlfriend for over a year now, but it's still difficult for me", the boy talked on and on.

"Cam, breathe. It's just me. Maya. Just, talk", she smiled, comfortingly rubbing his arm with her hand gently.

"Right", he stated, taking a deep breath before finally speaking, "Maya, would you go to prom with me?"  
Smiling widely at her boyfriends awkwardness, the blonde nodded, "Of course I will."

As if he let out a sigh of relief, Cam handed the flowers over to Maya before leaning in and gently kissing her lips.

Shaking her head, Maya couldn't help but giggle, "You're too cute."  
He smiled widely, leaning into kiss her one more time, "Now I hate to just leave you like this but..."  
"You have practice..?" Maya finished for him.

Cam had gotten through his issues with Hockey, and being under too much pressure. Maya helped him relax, and the Hockey boys decreased how much they made fun of him.

He wasn't as intense with hockey as we was before, but he is still apart of the team. After Dallas had graduated, he continued helping out with the Hockey team after school.

"I'm sorry Maya", Cam apologized, looking at her with those sad puppy dog eyes of his.  
"It's fine Cam", she chuckled, taking his hand with her free one, "Go to practice."  
"You're the best", he smiled widely.  
"Bye", the girl replied, kissing his cheek, before watching his leave.  
"Bye."

After waiting a few moments for Cam to get downstairs to practice, Maya headed back into the school to go home.

As she walked through the hallways, flowers still in her arms, she couldn't help but smile nonstop. She was surprisingly very excited and happy.

"Maya!" she heard someone call behind her. Turning around, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw her best friends running towards her.

"So, what happened?" Tristan asked, trying to catch his breath, motioning towards the flowers.  
"Yeah, spill girl!" Tori agreed, pulling Zig next to her.

"You guys were right," Maya smirked.  
"HE ASKED YOU TO PROM?" Tori yelled, jumping up and down with Tristan, "Maya, this is amazing!"

The blonde rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day, "I am a bit excited..."  
"This is so awesome!" Tori exclaimed, hugging her bestfriend.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

The next week and a half flew by, and all Tori would talk about with Maya was prom. Prom everything.

It was making the blonde more and more irritated.

"She's driving me insane..." Maya sighed, shaking her head lightly.  
Can chuckled, squeezing her hand lightly, "Well Tori wasn't asked to prom right?"

Maya nodded.  
"Then she's probably trying to live vicariously through you..." he stated, putting his free hand inside his pocket.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" Maya agreed.

The two stopped in front the gym entrance, turning towards each other.  
"Don't worry about Tori. She's just being your best friend..." Cam smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Okay, i guess you're right.." she grinned.

He leaned in and gently kissed Maya, "I'll talk to you tonight?"  
She nodded, "Yeah. Bye Cam."  
"Bye M."

Taking a deep breath, Maya turned around to head back to her locker. On her way there, she ran into her two best friends.

"Maya!" the brunette yelled, "Hey."  
"Hey guys", she smiled, adjusting her glasses carefully.

"Look, I'm sorry", Tori stated, as the three walked over to Maya's locker, "I keep talking nonstop about prom."  
"Don't worry about it Tor..." Maya smiled.

"It's just, prom is in 4 days, and you're my best friend. I just want to you have a good time."  
"It's okay Tori. Don't worry."  
Tori smiled widely, hugging her bestie tight, "I'll try to cut down on the prom talk though."  
The blonde giggled, "Okay."

Maya turned to her locker, entered her combination, and opened it up.  
"Crap..." Maya muttered, sighing lightly.  
"What's wrong?" Tristan questioned.  
"Cam's jacket...", she began, taking the Hockey jacket out of her locker.

"Does he need it?" Tristan asked the shorter blonde.  
"Yeah, he has a game tomorrow and I'm not gonna see him tonight." Maya stated.  
"Go drop it off to him. They're probably by still in the locker room."  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back..."

Maya headed back in the direction of the locker rooms, carefully walking in to the hallway.

Noticing that none of the guys were out yet, she decided to sit down and wait for Cam to leave.

However, she began to hear something that she wished she didn't. It was about her.

"Guys cut it out..." she overheard Cam say through the wall.  
"We're serious dude. She's dorky. I mean, we all know you like her, but... It's prom. She's not gonna look like all the other girls there..."

Shocked from what she just heard, Maya stood up, not even listening to Cam's response. She just ran back to her locker.

Tristan noticed Maya come back, still holding Cam's jacket, "No luck?"  
"Umm... I'll just find a way to give it to him tomorrow..." Maya stated, out of breath, getting a bit teary eyed.  
"Maya, doll, are you okay?" Tori questioned, noticing her best friends watery eyes.

"I need your help with something."

* * *

The next 3 days, Maya, Tori and Tristan obsessed over prom. They helped her pick out hairstyles, a dress and her shoes.

During those 3 days, Maya barely talked to Cam. She didn't want Cam to know what was going on with her. So, she kept it on the down low.

Normally she wouldn't let stuff like that get to her, but what the Hockey players said made her sad. She wanted to proove them wrong.

"Maya!?" she heard Cam yell behind her, the day before the prom.  
"Hey Cam," she smiled lightly, continuing on her way to class.  
"Are you okay?" he questioned, "You've barely talked to me all week."

"I'm fine Cam," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Just busy this week. That's all."  
He nodded, "Oh, okay."

The two of them continued walking in silence for a bit before he spoke again. "So, about tomorrow," he began, "I'll pick you up at 5, take pictures, and get to the location for 6?"  
"Sounds good to me", the blonde smiled again.

"Awesome!" he responded, kissing her cheek, "Bye M."  
"Bye Cam", she sighed lightly, heading into class.

* * *

Saturday. Prom Day.

Tori and Tristan came over to Maya's at around 3 to begin preparation for that night.

They curled her hair perfectly, helped her with her make up, and put in contacts. More then two hours later, they helped her into her purple dress and shoes.

She grabbed a purse, sticking her ticket, lipgloss, some money, her phone, and just in case; her glasses, inside.

"You're totally going to proove those Hockey jerks wrong," Tristan said, fixing Maya's hair a bit.  
"Buy you know that you don't have to impress Cam, right?" Tori stated.

"I know," Maya began, "But I just want him to see that I'm not just a boring band geek all the time..."  
"You're not a boring band Geek dude.."  
"Still..."

Tori just nodded, understanding what her best friend was saying.

"Maya!" her mother called, "Your boyfriend is here!"  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

"We'll be downstairs," Tristan said, "Have fun babe."  
"Yeah, have fun Maya." Tori stated.  
"Thanks guys", the blonde smiled.

The two headed downstairs, before Maya headed to the steps.

"Wow..." her mother smiled.  
"You look amazing darling," her dad agreed.  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad", she said hugging her father, before leaning down and hugging her mother.

"You look..." Cam began, out of words, "Gorgeous..."  
Maya blushed intensely, looking down at the ground, "Thank you."

Cam smiled widely, hugging her gently.

"Picture time!" Mrs. Matlin stated, grabbing her camera and rolling in front of the young couple.

* * *

After what felt like 100 pictures, Cam and Maya finally left for their destination.

The inside was gorgeous. Balloons, dimmed lights, and stars filled the space.

"Wow, well looky here," Luke said behind the two as they walked inside, "We've got our Rookie and his little girlfriend."

"Nice looking couple you two..." one of the other Hockey boys stated, before walking away with their friends. However Maya did notice one of the boys wink at Cam as they walked away.

The two looked at each other and shrugged before walking hand in hand over to their table.

They put their stuff down, before making their way other to some friends.

* * *

The couple talked to a few friends from the Hockey team, star gazers club or the band during the first hour of the dance. She even talked to people she normally wouldn't talk to.

They even shared a few dances, but that's when Cam noticed something about Maya

He saw that his girlfriend just wasn't being herself. She wasn't acting like the fun, sweet band girl that he liked.

Wanting to know what was going on, Cam took Maya's hand, leading her off the dance floor and over to their empty table.

"What's up Cam?" Maya stated, sitting down next to her boyfriend curiously, "Why'd you stop our dance together?"  
"I need to know what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asked, tucking a girl behind her ear.

"Look M, I know you better then I know anyone else at Degrassi, okay? I can tell when you're not acting like yourself. Please, fill me in."

Maya sighed. "Crap," she thought, "I'm going to have to explain myself to Cam, and he's going to think I'm some insecure bad geek..."

"I-I um..."  
"Maya just talk to me. It's me, Cam, your boyfriend.." he stated, a bit awkwardly.

Taking in a deep breath, Maya began, "Well, the other day you left your jacket in my locker, so I decided I would go and find you, so I could give you it..."

"Uh huh," Cam said, acknowledging the fact that he was listening.  
"And... I kind of overheard you and the guys talking about...me", she said looking down at her lap, "How I wouldn't be like every other girl at the prom."

Sighing, Cam gently took both of Maya's hands in his, holding them in his lap, "Sweetie, don't listen to them. They're idiots for ever thinking that."

"But, they were right", she said, sniffling, "I'm not like every other girl at this prom."

"No, they were wrong", Cam disagreed, "And I love the fact that you're not like every other girl here. That's a big reason why I like you so much. You're not like all of those annoying girls that care only about their looks."

Maya sat there and listened intently.  
"You have your passion, which is music. That's what you care about. Just be you Maya, because that's the girl that I like so much."

"Really?" she sniffled, looking into her boyfriends eyes with her watery ones.  
"Of course..." Cam smiled lightly, "And just so you know; whatever you would have worn here, you would have looked gorgeous in."

"You're amazing Cam...", she said, attacking him with a hug.  
"I'm just telling you the truth beautiful", he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you", she smiled, leaning in and kissin him lovingly.  
"Of course Maya", he smiled.

"Now, before we go dance, there's something I need to do quickly."  
"What's that's?" the chelloist curiously questioned.

Saying nothing, Cam reached over and grabbed her purse, opening it up quickly. He removed Maya's glasses, opening them up, placing them on her face.

"There's my Maya", he smiled at her, loving seeing her with glasses.  
She blushed again, smiling widely.

What an amazing guy he was.

"Now, would you like to dance with me?" Cam asked, standing up from his chair, holding his arm out.

"Of course I would", Maya smiled, "Just one second."

Now was Cam's turn to be confused, "Wha-"  
Maya pulled her dress up a little bit, removing both of her high heels from her feet, "Don't need those anymore."

He shook his head, laughing at the girl in front of him. "That's my girlfriend", he smiled, taking her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a blast. She didn't need to look like all the other girls to have an amazing time.

As long as she was with Cam, just being herself, she wa bound to have a perfect night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
